


Never Better

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The porn <em>thing</em>,” Liam whispers. Or, he means to whisper but his voice comes out loud, and he feels a flush of warmth in his cheeks when he realises what he just said. He told himself that he shouldn’t say it, not now. Not ever.</p><p>He’s been drunk with Louis many times; he’s never blurted out that part of his life before. And he’s not even that drunk, only a bit tipsy.</p><p>Louis’ eyes widen, his mouth drops open in a surprised, “What?” </p><p> </p><p>  <em>(Or: Liam and Louis make a sex tape.)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/gifts).



> Based on [this](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/127773365934/theboycanthelpit-well-now-im-pretty-sure-if-we) Tumblr post by Harriet_vane. Better late than never. :-)

The flat they share is small, but it’s not exactly cheap, living in London rarely is. Liam wouldn’t have been able to afford it without Louis, his best mate for the last two years -- that they didn’t get along those first months baffles Liam now.

They don’t share a bedroom, Louis is just his mate, but they still manage to live in each other’s pockets.

Their clutter is everywhere, half empty tea mugs on the kitchen counter and socks under the living room table. It’s a mess, really, but it’s their home and Liam doesn’t want to move. Not away from London, where he’s met some of the most amazing people, and not away from Louis, who might be the best of them all.

Now it looks like they might have to move. Without the extra paycheck from Louis’ job, it’ll be hard to get enough money. It’s not a big surprise that Louis was fired, he never liked his boss, didn’t like taking orders from him. 

_Still_. It would have been nice to be able to pay the bills.

Louis is puttering around in their small kitchen, seemingly less concerned than Liam feels. He’s even humming along softly to the song on the radio. He’s got a lovely voice, but it’s not enough for Liam to feel calm, his brain won’t stop.

“What are we going to do now?” Liam asks when Louis doesn’t add to the hastily thrown out _‘the bloody idiot fired me’._

He didn’t even sound upset, looking relieved in a way Liam can’t relate to. Maybe he was just happy to get away from the small coffee shop. Now he stops, frowning at he takes in Liam, hands twisting nervously, so much nervous energy in his body that he can’t push away.

Louis moves the kettle, takes down two new tea mugs from the shelf, on his tiptoes so he can reach. A tiny sliver of golden, soft skin peeks out between his joggers and tank top and Liam almost forgets what they’re talking about. 

He’ll never get used to being around Louis, even though he’s not scary in that loud way he first was. Louis is just so amazing, fun and open and that he’s single, Liam can’t understand with how fit he is too -- objectively, of course. Liam’s crush, the one he’d on Louis before they got to know each other, it’s turned into him loving Louis for being more than a pretty face and arms to die for. 

It’s just distracting sometimes; a bit like a puppy of the street is, Liam reckons. You can not _not_ look at it. 

“I’ll have to get a new one.” Louis shrugs, pushing the hot tea mug into Liam’s hand. “It’ll be alright.”

Liam gives Louis a weak smile, pushing the doubt out of his head. If Louis says it’ll be okay, it’ll be. Louis’ managed to convince him of weirder things before. 

Louis’ gotten himself countless of jobs since they first moved in together, pushed together by their mutual friend Niall, tired of them fighting each other every time they were in the same room, he thought it’d be good for them to fight it out and then get over it. 

Niall was right. Louis _is_ good for him, Liam’s not as tense as he was back then, so it’s easy to follow Louis’ lead and take a sip of the tea; it’s too hot, burns his lips and tongue, but it’s Louis who’s done it, just for him, so he smiles into his tea mug anyway.

“I might be able to find something else,” Liam murmurs, leaning against the counter next to Louis. He tries to think of something to do, something that’d make sure that he can stay there in their cozy little flat. 

Only one thing comes to his mind, the same thing that made it possible for him to move away from home, telling his mum that he’d saved up a lot more than he’d really done when working the summers at his dad’s work. 

No, he won’t think about _that_. It’s not something he wants to talk to Louis about. It’s the one secret he’s got, he knows that Louis would laugh -- not in a mean way but still -- and then he’d get curious and want to know more. Just thinking about it makes his stomach feels warm.

Louis frowns, shaking his head fiercely. “No,” he mutters, reaching out to twist one of Liam’s nipples, never mind about the tea clutched in his hands. It takes Liam a few seconds to put it away, safely on the counter, out of reach of Louis’ flailing arms when he traps Louis in something that’s half a headlock and half a hug. 

\-- -- --

One week later, Louis is still unemployed, and Liam’s not managed to get more shifts at his work -- or tips either, sadly. He’s even asked if they could maybe hire Louis, sold him in with all his heart. It didn’t do any good sadly.

They’ve paid the rent for this month, but Liam still worries about what they’re going to do next month. 

He’s happy anyway, giggling as Louis pokes him with his bare toes. Louis is on his back, the controller to the game forgotten on his stomach, and his beer dangling from his fingers, near slipping down on the floor. They’re both a bit drunk, Liam’s head a bit fuzzy as he blurts out, “I could do that thing.”

He puts the emphasis on the word ‘thing’, widening his eyes as that would make it easier for Louis to understand him. Louis only shakes his head, bumping him with his toes once more. 

“The porn _thing_ ,” Liam whispers. Or, he means to whisper but his voice comes out loud, and he feels a flush of warmth in his cheeks when he realises what he just said. He told himself that he shouldn’t say it, not now. Not _ever_. 

He’s been drunk with Louis many times; he’s never blurted out that part of his life before. And he’s not even that drunk, only a bit tipsy.

Louis’ eyes widen, his mouth drops open in a surprised, “What?” 

Liam squirms, feeling an urge to hide his face in his hands when Louis keeps staring at him. His cheeks look suspiciously pink, and he pulls at his lip. He seems at a loss for words, which Liam didn’t at all expect. 

Louis always has something to say.

The way he’s looking at Liam makes it harder to keep himself from blurting out too much. Like how he likes it when people look at him, it was, after all, the main reason he started doing it, the thrill of knowing how many people saw him naked better than the money the clicks on the website gave him. 

“It was just some solo stuff, you know,” he says, all fake casualness. Louis knows him too well, can probably hear the shakiness in his voice, but Liam hopes he’s got enough to think about as it is. “Nothing fancy.”

“What?” Louis echoes, setting the mostly empty beer bottle on the floor and half sitting up, resting his weight on his elbows. Then he shakes his head, clearing his throat. “Nothing fancy, Liam?”

Liam shrugs, dipping his eyes to his lap, fingers plucking at the loose material of his soft grey joggers. It just gets too much, that weird restlessness in his body making his leg bounce. 

Louis huffs, poking him with his foot, as always not the best at getting ignored. Most of all not by Liam, who nowadays is always willing to go along with his games, no matter how silly. 

“Just some cam shows,” Liam explains, lifting his gaze. He’s sure his cheeks are bright pink, but he’s not really ashamed. More overwhelmed talking about it than anything else. “I’ve not done any since I moved here.” 

It’s mostly because of that he never really is home alone, and Louis’ got a habit of walking into Liam’s room even when he’s got the door closed. It’d only have been a matter of time before Louis’ walked in on him on his back with the camera recording. 

Liam lets Louis take his time thinking of something to say, already thinking up ways he could go about doing it now that Louis knows. Louis must be out of the flat since he’s got a problem with keeping the noise in, even when he really tries to; he still has his account, so that shouldn’t be a problem. 

“You’re saying that the curly-haired, uptight bloke with a stick up his arse did porn shows?” Louis says, sitting up, so he’s got his arms around his knees, chin resting on them. He doesn’t seem to judge, which makes Liam happy, the buzz of the alcohol making less worried about what he says. 

“And other things,” Liam snorts, gaping at Louis when he flops down on his back, muttering swear words into his hands. 

“Don’t say that, silly boy,” Louis says, looking sheepish when he puts his hands away. “I don’t need a bloody hard-on right now.”

Liam blinks slowly, feeling a bit like he’s been hit with something hard. “Um,” he mumbles, stalling. “I just thought I could do some shows, get us some extra money until you find something.” He’ll probably have to do more than a few, he’s bound to have lost some of his audience -- but he won’t complain about that now. 

“It doesn’t seem fair that I don’t help you out,” Louis huffs, looking offended that Liam’s going to do all the hard work. “I might be an amateur, but I’m sure I could get it right.”

Liam pets Louis’ ankle, resting his hand there when Louis doesn’t break out into a broad grin. The skin under his hand feels warm, and Louis is so unusually still. He’s so stubborn, and now he’s seem set on doing right for himself, even though Liam’s not asking him to. 

“I don’t mind,” Liam stresses, squeezing Louis’ ankle to make a point. “Well, it’s not as if it’s a hardship or anything. I like it.”

The thought of Louis in front of a camera is not something he should think about when Louis is right there; it’s so easy to imagine, how he’d lean back, so his dick was in focus, the ink on his arms standing out as he wraps a hand around himself. Liam’s cock twitches in his pants, making him want to curl up and hide as much as he wants Louis to see, and he needs to stop thinking about it before Louis notices how he affects Liam. 

“You like it,” Louis says slowly as it that’d make the words mean anything else. He still looks confused, but there might be more to the way he’s looking at Liam, how intense his eyes are. “You’re killing me here, mate.”

“Sorry,” Liam mutters, wondering if he pushed too far; if he should just have done it without telling Louis. He could have said it was extra tips that paid their rent. There’s something hot about trying to be quiet with Louis sleeping on the other side of the thin wall between their bedroom. 

“No, no,” Louis says, waving him off with a lazy hand gesture. “You’ve nothing to be sorry about. Expect for not sharing this with me, that one, I might have to spank you for.”

Liam doesn’t mean to let out the small noise he makes; a cutoff moan that Louis probably wouldn’t have noticed if all of his attention wasn’t on Liam already. 

“Oh,” Louis murmurs, sitting up and inching closer to Liam, until their thighs are touching and Louis’ got a hand on his thigh, holding him still. “You like that.” It’s not even a question, but Liam nods anyway. 

“Honestly,” Louis says with a small smirk, sliding his hand a higher up on Liam’s thigh, not stopping until his fingers are so close to Liam’s cock he can almost feel the warmth of his touch. “It’s not like you’re not fit. And I bet you’re a great fuck.”

Liam blinks rapidly, wondering if he’s drunker than he thought. He’s sure he heard Louis say that they should do it _together_. Not one and one, or just Louis. 

Louis wants to fuck him in front of a camera, and Liam nods before he can start thinking about the consequences of saying yes. He doesn’t want to think, it all seems so good, and he can’t deny himself that. 

He can’t deny himself Louis. 

He’s never been able to say no to Louis, but this time, he wants to say yes more than ever. 

“Let’s do it now,” Louis says, standing up fast. He holds his hand out, waiting for Liam to grab it before he pulls him up. He’s already reaching for Liam’s mobile, grinning wide when he takes it out of Liam’s pocket. “You’ve a better camera on yours.”

Liam nods, feeling overwhelmed with how much he wants to do it. It’s not just filming himself -- with someone else for the first time -- that makes him so eager; it’s also Louis being there with him that makes it so good. It’s easy to fall into Louis, drag his body close and kiss him. 

They’re not even filming, so if Louis asks why they’re kissing now, Liam'd say that it’s _practice_. That it’d make their sex tape better. Louis doesn’t ask; he lets Liam kiss him, sighing softly as Liam licks his way into Louis’ mouth. 

Louis groans when Liam bites at his bottom lip, teeth sharp but hands holding Louis’ hips softly as he drags Louis even closer. He can feel Louis’ cock chubbing up, rubbing up against his hip when Louis rocks into him, rolling his hips as if he can’t help himself. Then Louis mumbles something against his lips, words muffled. 

Liam pouts when Louis pulls away, trying to pull him back in.

“Not that this isn’t nice,” Louis teases, cupping a hand around Liam’s hard cock, straining in his pants -- he can feel them clinging to his skin, precome making them wet. He’s got no idea when he got _so_ hard. “I’m going to come in my pants if we keep this up.”

Liam swallows hard, eyes dipping to Louis’ crotch. He wants his mouth on Louis’ dick something awful. 

“Put it on now,” Liam says, not looking if Louis does what he says before he drops to his knees; the floor is hard under his knees as he shuffles forward, but he couldn’t care less. He can hear Louis swear; a _fuck_ that turns into a groan when he presses a kiss to the outline of Louis’ cock. He grins, mouthing wetly at the cockhead. 

The fabric gets wet under his mouth, Louis’ hips twitching forward even though he clearly fights to keep still. The sounds he makes, they’re lovely, and Louis moans louder when Liam makes a pleased hum in the back of his mouth, letting his eyes slip shut.

He’s not sure who he’s teasing the most, himself of Louis. His own cock throbs between his legs, begging for touch. Even then he wants to wait.

“Come on,” Louis says, sounding strained. “Get your mouth on my dick, you bloody _tease_.”

Liam smiles up at the camera, poking his tongue out between his lips. He winks, feeling cheeky. “Say please.”

Louis shakes his head, looking like he’s about to say that _no, he won’t_. Then he mutters out a quiet, “Please.”

The joggers sits low on Louis’ hips as it is, and they slip off easily when Liam tugs at them. They pool around Louis’ feet, but he doesn’t bother to step out of them, one hand dragging Liam in with fingers twisted in the curls that's just started to grow out.

When he, _finally_ , gets his lips around Louis’ cock, he closes his eyes as he pushes deep at once. He can feel the head of Louis’ cock, wet against the top of his mouth, dripping on his tongue. Then he pulls back, focusing on the head as he wraps a hand around the base, licking away the precome wetting the slit.

Louis is loud, not holding anything back, but he can still hear the wet sounds of his mouth as he bobs his head. It makes his stomach swoop with something hot, and the next time he presses close, he tips his head back and lets Louis’ cock slip down his throat. He chokes slightly, and he can barely breathe, but he stays there, desperate to feel Louis lose it above him.

“Bloody hell,” Louis groans out, his fingers tightening in Liam’s hair. He swears again when Liam pulls back, taking a hiccupping breath before he decides he wants more. Louis’ hips fuck forward, this time, not holding back anymore.

Soon, Louis pulls him off, shushing him when he tries to get back, not even meaning to blurt out a small, “please”. 

Liam’s chin is wet with precome and saliva, and his lips feel sore at the corners. He doesn’t want to stop, the heady taste of Louis’ cock on his tongue, making him feel hungry for more.

“Want to fuck you,” Louis says softly, waiting for Liam to nod. “Fuck you with my fingers and then stuff you full with my cock.”

Liam nods, mumbling out a quick ‘ _yes_ ’ that makes Louis grin and pat Liam’s cheek. 

He feels shaky all over when he gets to his feet, knees unstable before he finds his balance; it’s like he’s drunk on the feeling of Louis’ cock more than the beers he had. When Louis arches an eyebrow, tilting his head, Liam lifts his tank top over his head.

Then he pushes his joggers and pants down in one go, his hard cock catching on the hem, bobbing as it springs free

“Better,” Louis murmurs, letting the camera slide up and down Liam’s body. “Now get to the bedroom.”

“Mine or yours?” Liam asks, standing straight in front of the camera. He even puts a hand around his dick, thumb rubbing over the head. 

Louis’ eyes and the phone snap back to his cock, and it takes him a moment to answer. “Mine. I’ve lube and condoms.”

Liam nods and follows Louis when he sets off to his bedroom; he might stop the camera for a moment, Liam doesn’t know. He doesn’t really care, all he can think about is how it’ll feel to have Louis over him. In him. 

“On your hands and knees,” Louis instructs, rooting around in the drawer next to his bed. The phone is in a loose grip in his hand. 

Liam does what he’s told, slipping his knees apart, so he’s spread wide open for Louis. The sheets are rumpled already, unmade and soft from use. He can feel Louis moving closer, the bed dipping under his weight. Liam still startles when Louis puts a hand on his arse, steady and warm as he grips it, so focused on being still, being _good_ for Louis. 

“Look at that,” Louis murmurs hotly, fingers flexing on Liam’s arse. 

“Put down the camera and touch me, please,” Liam begs, twisting his head so he can see Louis. 

Louis nods but still moves his hand a little, thumb pressing dryly at Liam’s hole, causing Liam to push back into his hand.

“Louis,” Liam whines, straining to keep still in a try to get Louis to do what he want. Anything to get Louis’ fingers in him.

Louis looks like he’s about to tease Liam, get back at him for dragging it out before. He’s got this glint in his eyes, teeth digging into his bottom lip. But then he shrugs and moves off the bed, setting the camera on the desk, making sure to peek into it and change the angle, so it’s in the right place.

They’ll be filmed from the side; everyone will be able to see as Louis’ cock fucks into him again and again. The camera is a little bit higher up than they are, but Liam counts on that Louis gets it right.

Otherwise they’ll have to do it again, and Liam won’t complain then either.

“Get your arse here,” Liam says, and when Louis clucks his tongue, he adds, “please”.

Then Louis is back with him, so close Liam can feel Louis’ cock brush against his arse, just leaving a wet smear on his skin before he sits back and opens the lube bottle. Liam sighs, dropping down to rest his weight on his elbows. 

He’ll get what he wants now, which basically is _Louis_. He’s not realised how much he really wants it until now, when he’s got Louis taking care of him.

Louis unusually quiet as he wets his fingers with lube, rubbing them over Liam’s rim, just the slightest of pressure making him shiver. Then Louis smacks his arse, fingers smearing wet lines on Liam’s skin, pinking up as he does it again. It causes Liam to tense up, body locking up in wait for the slap, and then relaxing after the sharp sting of Louis’ palm.

“Such an eager boy,” Louis laughs, palming the hot skin on Liam’s arse. Careful where he just ead rough with him. 

Liam’s body flushes with hot embarrassment, but it’s a good feeling. He enjoys the teasing tone of Louis’ voice, likes Louis to taunt him just a little bit. 

It’s safe to feel like that with Louis.

“Only for you,” Liam says quietly as if it’s a secret even though his words are on tape now. It still feels private, Louis looking pleased -- almost preening -- because of his answer.

Louis takes his sweet time, stretching him slowly, the slide of his first finger easy with lots of lube. Liam can feel himself sinking into the feeling, head tipping forward when Louis’ fingertip rub against his prostate; he’s warm, limbs loose and soft, and his head feels light.

When Louis’ got three fingers in him, Liam’s had enough. “Please,” he moans out, turning his head so he can use his pout on Louis; it most often makes him get his way, even if it sometimes makes Louis pinch him, or slap him on the back of his head. 

(He’s apparently not allowed to use his power for evil, such as making Louis get out of bed on his free day.)

Liam whines when Louis drags his fingers out, feeling his arse clench around nothing after having been full for so long. Louis laughs but looks as needy as Liam feels, reaching for the lube and condom, hidden under the sheets, at once. It takes Louis a few tries to get the condom wrapper open, but then he rolls it down his cock and opens the lube again -- some of it blurting out on the sheets. 

It’s so much better, Louis’ finger lovely and clever but still nothing compared to how his cock spreads Liam open. There’s the familiar burn that’s almost too much, but only makes him feel more focused on how _much_ it feels. Louis sinking into him little by little, pushing in an inch before pulling back all the way, cockhead slipping out of the tight clutch of his arse. 

“Feel so fucking good around me,” Louis says, pushing in with one last shove, flush against Liam’s arse when he stops. 

Liam’s head is full with things he wants to say -- how good Louis feels, how much he loves Louis -- but then Louis pulls back and fucks in hard. The only thing he can say is, “Oh fuck.” 

Louis fucks him with thrusts that make him rock forward on the bed, but Louis’ hands pull him back on his cock, the same time as he drives it into him again. And again. Liam just holds on, feeling like he’s been on the edge for a long time; he’s not touched his own cock once, and he knows he can come just like that. 

With how good Louis’ cock feels, a steady pressure against his prostate, his rim pulled tight around him the whole time, it feels like he could happen any second. 

“Turn over,” Louis says, when Liam lets out a high whine and squeezes his eyes shut -- so, so close. “Want to see you when you come.”

Liam nods, taking a deep, shaky breath. He waits for Louis to pull out, body clumsy as he moves over to his back, thighs opening for Louis so he can fit in between them. He waits for Louis to lift his legs, up over Louis’ shoulders so he can push in close, and then line his cock up.

“Just like that,” Louis murmurs as his cock is in Liam again; he’s got Liam folded in half, his cock flat against his own stomach, blurting out precome as if Louis fucks it out of him. 

Liam comes like that, with Louis’ cock in him and Louis’ hands on either side of his head. Spurts of come painting his stomach and chest, some of it catching on Louis’ skin when he pushes forward to kiss Liam’s mouth, already open in a long moan. 

Louis fucks into him a handful of more times; forehead wrinkled together as if he tries to keep himself from coming. Then he pulls out, getting the condom off with a huff. Liam lets his legs drop down on the bed, still feeling hazy from the aftershocks of his orgasm. As soon as Louis’ manages to tie the condom up, throwing it in the direction of the bin, he fits his hand around his cock and starts wanking off, one hand pushing Liam’s thighs wider apart. 

When Louis comes, it’s loud and shameless. And all over Liam’s skin, most of it covering the mess he made on his own stomach. 

“Hey,” Liam complains, feeling his cheeks go round as he smiles big; he might try to act irritated, but he can’t keep the fond in. “You came _all_ over me.”

Louis laughs, voice rough. “Kind of the point,” he mumbles, sinking down on his shins; he’s flushed all over, skin on his chest and stomach pink, as he just sits there and breathes between Liam’s spread thighs. He seems so fucked out, eyes hazy still, and Liam’s tired and spent but he still wants Louis all over again. 

He can still feel Louis’ cock in him, his arse wet with lube; he’s a bit sore, feels used in the best possible way. His thighs strain when he moves, curling in closer to Louis. He’s covered in Louis’ come, skin sticky with it. 

Liam smiles and nods, remembering that the video is still recording, but he’s too lazy to reach out and turn it off. The can cut this bit later. 

“Look at that,” Louis mumbles, reaching out to drag his fingers through the lines of come on Liam’s stomach. Liam lets him, both because he likes the way Louis’ attention is on him, but also because it feels nice. 

It takes him a moment to realise that Louis’ drawn a dick on his stomach, much more detailed that it should be considering it’s finger painted on come covered skin. 

“Louis,” Liam mutters, trying to capture Louis’ hand. It does no good, Louis only grins and writes ‘dick’ there, too. 

“Should take a picture,” Louis says, sitting back to admire his work. He looks pleased, nodding to himself. 

“You’ve forgotten that we’re already on camera?” Liam laughs, amused when Louis’ eyes widen and he also starts laughing. 

Liam needs revenge, though. Louis sits there all pretty, with a slight sheen of sweat covering his skin and hair mussed up, but otherwise, he’s clean. Liam can’t have that when he’s filthy with come -- and has a dick painted on him, if only temporary. It doesn’t seem fair that Louis gets to be clean. 

Louis flops down on him, huffing out a breath when Liam pulls him close with his legs and uses his hands to get him where he wants. Louis makes a small protest, at first, limbs flailing before he relaxes on top of Liam. 

Liam curls his arms around him, holding him close. 

They rest like that for a moment, Louis’ breath puffing out softly against his neck.

It’s a revenge cuddle, something Liam’s never used in bed before Louis, but it’s still nice to feel Louis’ skin again his. 

“Now you’ve me dirty,” Louis says with a shake of his head as he sits up, wiping a hand low on his stomach. He moves away from Liam, making him want to reach out and grab for him, pull him back down so Liam can sleep with him on top, like a nice, warm blanket. 

Louis huffs softly as he reaches out to grab the phone. Liam just watches as he silently uses his sticky fingers to push the off button on Liam’s phone, leaving fingerprints on the screen that Liam probably should complain about. 

He doesn't want to complain when Louis smiles softly, the sharp edge from before gone. When he drops the phone, he bends down to pick up something on the floor, distracting Liam with the view of his strong thighs and arse. 

“Come back,” Liam mumbles, flopping around with his hand. 

“So lazy,” Louis tuts, shaking his head. It makes Liam giggle and raise his eyebrows, considering Louis’ own habits. 

He pats the bed next to himself, wanting Louis to lie down and sleep with him. He misses Louis -- it’s ridiculous, he thinks, but one minute away from Louis makes him pine for him to come back. 

Instead of saying that out loud, hearing even in his own head how mushy the thought is, he pinches Louis’ thigh. It gets the reaction he wants, though, since Louis attacks him with his fingers, twisting a nipple as he tries to trap Liam’s hand with his free hand.

They stop their tickle fight after a while, Liam grinning up at Louis as he picks up the t-shirt he found on the floor. He’s just ridiculously happy, his smile so big he can feel his nose scrunch up. 

“What do we do now?” Louis asks, dropping the t-shirt on the floor. It looks like one of Liam’s, but they’re in Louis’ room, so maybe Liam’s wrong about it being his even though it looks very familiar. 

Though, Louis has a tendency to pluck Liam’s clothes from his drawer when his own are all in the wash bin. Sometimes they never find their way back to Liam’s room, but Liam likes how soft Louis looks in his washed out, worn in t-shirts anyway. 

He should probably have realised that the crush he told himself he no longer had on Louis is a strong as ever. Stronger even. 

Liam groans, mostly for show, when Louis drops down on his chest, elbow digging into his side before he cuddles close. “I know someone that works in porn,” he says, finding it easier to think clearly now that he’s come.

Louis pokes him in the chest, fingers brushing that spot just under Liam’s ribs where he’s the most ticklish. He’s too tired and comfortable to move, not even to shower away the flecks of come that’s still on their skin. He really doesn’t want to have a tickle fight right now, so he smiles and reaches for Louis’ hand. 

Louis stills when he links their fingers together, holding Louis’ hand in a steady grip. 

“Not only did you not give me the pleasure of knowing about your filthy little porn habit,” he says, smirking when he lifts his head so he can look up at Liam. 

“You mean that you could’ve wanked to it,” Liam says, liking the thought of it so much that he can feel his spent cock twitch and try to get hard again, but it’s too soon. 

Louis shrugs one shoulder, too lazy to do more. “Not only have you not given me the pleasure to get off them, no. But also do you apparently know porn stars, too.” 

“Well,” Liam mumbles, grinning sheepishly. “Harry’s not in porn that way. He does porn as in, he films them.”

“Oh,” Louis says, dropping down, so he’s on Liam’s chest once more. He’s still holding onto Liam’s hand, thumb rubbing softly back and forth on his skin. “That might sound promising.”

Liam nods, pleased by Louis small praise. “I thought we could ask if he’s got any contacts that we could use, like someone who’d pay for our sex tape, or if he could help us produce something more professional. He’s bound to know people.”

“When talk about that we’ve slept,” Louis mumbles, yawning big. “First we’ve to watch the video, though. Make sure it didn’t suck.”

“I’m pretty sure it does suck,” Liam giggles, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“ _You_ suck, you mean,” Louis teases, shaking his head when Liam only giggles harder. “Sucking dick like a real pro. Not that it’s any shock with those lips,” he adds as an afterthought, lifting their hands so he can brush his thumb over Liam’s plump bottom lip, hands still linked since Liam doesn’t want to let go of Louis for a second. 

“If we get paid, then you’re a pro, too,” Liam teases, biting at Louis’ fingers when he tries to move his hand and bop Liam’s nose. 

“If it doesn’t work, that just means we’ve to do it again,” Louis says, cozying down next to Liam again; so close it’s no space between them, one leg thrown over Liam’s. “Practice makes perfect and all that crap.”

Liam knows he wants to do it again and again, no matter what. With or without the camera there to capture every second of them making a mess of each other -- well, most of all Louis making a mess of Liam’s skin. Liam knows he’ll be able to press his fingers where Louis grabbed his hips before, hard enough to leave finger shaped marks there. 

It’s like Louis wanted Liam to remember it, like he wanted to put a ‘Louis was here’ stamp on Liam’s body. Liam really doesn’t mind. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Liam mumbles, yawning his way through the last word. “Sleep now, though.” 

In the end, they don’t cut the messy part at the end, where Liam giggles and wrestles Louis until they’re both dirty with the come on Liam’s stomach. It doesn’t matter, though. It’s charming they’re told -- by Harry, of course -- and Liam finds it amusing, having done _charming_ porn.

It’s not the last sex tape the make either. Some of the video making them money. Some of them don’t, they’re just for the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/139932336459/fic-never-better)


End file.
